Gakuen Ketsukei
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: Len y Rei son aceptados en el prestigioso internado "Ketsukei", pero el internado esconde un secreto sobre sus estudiantes[Rei x Len/Shonen-ai].


Capitulo 1: las cartas.

Un rubio de catorce años caminaba por su casa cuando nota que en el suelo, enfrente de la puerta, se encuentran dos cartas de sobre rojo carmín con toques dorados. El joven rubio las recoge y ve en ellas el sello del prestigioso internado "Gakuen Ketsukei", al rubio de ojos azules se le ilumino el rostro de felicidad al ver lo que tanto esperaba, rápidamente sube corriendo a su cuarto y se monta a la litera que tiene como cama para despertar a su dormilón hermano.

-Rei, despierta-decía mientras golpea a su hermano con una almohada para que despertara.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto el pelinegro despertándose por los golpes que su hermano menor le había dado-mas te vale que sea bueno como para despertarme Kagene Len-dijo sentándose y viendo al rubio con ojos de sueño y enojo por despertarlo.

-Toma-le entrego feliz el sobre con el sello del famoso internado de música al que tanto habían esforzado en ser aceptados.

El peli negro abre la carta al mismo tiempo que su hermano mientras leían como encabezado: "¡Felicidades!, usted ha sido aceptado en el internado para promesas de la música"Gakuen Ketsukei"".

Len no puedo contener su emoción y abrazo a Rei olvidando por completamente que el peli negro también tenía una carta.

-Por tu reacción puedo deducir que te aceptaron.

-Sí, lo hicieron-casi grita el rubio y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se separa con rapidez-¿Y a ti?-pregunto con timidez.

-Igual-respondió con un tono seco.

-Hay que avisarle a los demás sonrió el rubio.

Rei solo asintió en poco tiempo ye estaba abajo con Len aún lado y con Leon enfrente suyo.

~En una mansión~

Una niña peli negra de catorce años, ojos dorados y tez blanca se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquella mansión cuando se le ocurre ir al buzón por el correo. Al llegar al buzón tomo las cartas y las primeras en notarce fueron las de "Gakuen Ketsukei".

La chica sintió como de repente unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia aterrizaron sobre su rostro y en cuestión de segundos ya eran varias, la chica escondió las cartas entre su falda y entro corriendo a la mansión terminando por completo empapadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto una adulta de cabellos rosados-¿porqué tan mojada Rui-chan?

-Luka-sama -expreso la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras sacaba las cartas de su falda y se las entregaba a la mayor.

-la mayor reviso las cartas y le entrego dos a la de ojos dorados-¿me haces un favor?-la más joven asintió-entrégale esa carta a Rinny, una es de y la otra es tuya, de paso te bañas y cambias.

-Como digas Luka-sama -hizo una corta reverencia y se va corriendo hacía su cuarto.

-De verdad que quieres a esas dos-dijo un hombre de cabellera larga y morada.

-Claro y a ti también Kamui-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla-ahora has la cena que el chef está de vacaciones-sonrió y se fue de ese lugar dejando solo a Gakupoid con el pensamiento de "con razón el beso" y caminando con pesadez a la cocina.

La chica peli negra salió de su cuarto con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un lazo amarillo en la cintura, después camino hasta el cuarto de su hermana y le dejo la carta en una mesita de noche para luego irse con su madre adoptiva Megurine Luka.

~Volviendo a la casa de antes~

Lola estaba felicitando a los hermanos Kagene por su gran logro y decidió hacer una cena especial por aquel día a lo que Leon decidió ayudarle, mientras los demás esperaban en la sala y otros ayudaban a poner la mesa. Así paso el tiempo y la cena estaba por demás lista.

-Así que irán al internado Ketsukei al igual que yo-comento Oliver, un chico rubio de ojos del mismo color solo que se tapaba uno con vendas.

-Si-respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Mañana iremos a comprar las cosas para que dentro de una semana estén listos-propuso Sonika.

-Me parece buena idea-dijo Miriam y todos asintieron, así paso la cena comentando cosas al respecto o que no tenían nada que ver.

La noche había llegado y los días se habían pasado como el viento, al día siguiente los tres niños de la casa se irían al internado por otra parte todos en aquel lugar dormían plácidamente, todos acepto Len, que se paro y se sentó en las escaleras de la litera.

-Rei, ¿estás despierto?-pregunto tímido mientras movía un poco a su hermano.

-Ahora lo estoy-dijo el pelinegro sentándose en su cama-¿qué pasa Len?

El rubio suspiro y soltó un largo "pues" para luego subirse y sentarse frente a su hermano.

-Pues que Len?

-que no quiero ir a la Gakuen Ketsukei.

-los ojos del peli negro se abrieron perplejos por la respuesta del oji-azul-¿cómo?, si hace unas semas estabas bastante emocionado por ir.

-sí, pero eso fue antes, ahora no quiero ir, porque no quiero perder "eso"

-¿Cómo?

-no quiero separarme de mi familia, extrañare las conversaciones con todos, que Miriam me abraza cada que puede o hago algo bien, los regaños de Lola cada que te metes en problemas y a mi contigo, los paseos con Sonika por todo Londres.

-En resumen extrañaras a la familia y a la ciudad, Len recuerda que estaremos juntos y que cada que se pueda vendremos de regresó, además podremos pasar más tiempo con Oliver.

-vale...igual los extrañare-dijo un poco triste aun, para luego sonreír-eto...Rei... ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

-Ya estas grande Len

-Solo por esta noche.

-está bien Len-dijo el oji dorado con un suspiro-pero si te caes no es mi culpa.

Len sonrió y se acostó al lado de su hermano susurrando un "buenas noches nii-san" mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba.

-Buenas...-Rei no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió como los brazos de su hermano recorrían su cuerpo en un abrazo, Rei se ruborizo un poco ante tal contacto-noches Len baka-dijo en susurro para así, al igual que Len, caer ante el hechizo de Morfeo.


End file.
